


Why Are You My Klarity?

by Stop_Klancing_Around



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_Klancing_Around/pseuds/Stop_Klancing_Around
Summary: “How can this month get any worse than it is?” I shouted. On cue, the sky flashed a soft pink for a few seconds before settling back to a soft blue. It legit felt like the gods had just given me the Rihanna winking gif. They probably had said ‘Your wish is my command’ or something in that line of thought.“What the he-” I began but I was cut off and thrown away by the frantic car horn. I looked in front of me to see that I have again veered to the wrong side. I will not be able to veer to the right side in time. I slammed the brakes and prayed to all the gods to answer my pleas to not hit this car.(In which Lance has a bad month and it goes downhill from there)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a few things,
> 
> I want to thank my friend [Ray](https://raythenerdyfangirl.tumblr.com/) for being my beta for this work.  
> This work is inspired by the song and music video [Clarity by Zedd feat. Foxes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxxstCcJlsc), I just added a few things into this.  
> I don't own the characters, show, or the song.  
> If there is anything you guys want me to tag, please hit me up and I'll gladly tag it.
> 
> I think I held you guys up enough, please enjoy :)

My day wasn’t going entirely to plan. A matter of fact, it has steered completely off course and is hitting multiple mailboxes and poles. If this is the god’s way of telling me the largest fuck you in existence, then it is working its miracles all over me. The worst thing about it is that isn’t today that they are giving me a hard time, it the entire month of May that they decided to give me a check up on my life. First, my car has broken down at least ten to fifteen time this month and it’s a different problem. It was the transmission, then it's an oil change, the wipers has mysteriously been ripped off their sockets, and the car door was violently removed from it hinges while all of my valuables had been stolen. The engines fails twice in a week and I almost cursed out the mechanic for ‘a job well done’ before going to Coran for car repairs.

Then the job I had applied to support my flat, bills, college tuition, and loans have answered my prayers. Only to aggravate and stress me out to the bitter end. Don’t get me wrong, the pay is decent but it’s not enough to put up with the multiple problems that shows no end in sight. In Hollister, the long hours of restocking, refolding, and repeating the same thing for hours is annoying. It gets worst when I am behind the cashier. I have to listen to some ‘pleasant’ customers that yell at me for either not accepting their expired coupons or calling the manager for my ‘rude’ behavior. Sometimes I wonder if the pay is even worth just walking in there just to listen to people nag at me for something that is probably next to them. 

The month of May is also the month of Final’s Hell. I have over six classes to study for. Finals week is like two weeks from now and I have yet to start the four research papers and three lab reports for those classes. I have been skipping classes for the sake of meeting certain due dates like the rent. I advise not to do that in fear of losing valuable information that your classes may have given. That's mostly the reason why I am in my ‘working’ car driving to Hunk’s place to collect most of the notes that I have missed for the past week of so.

Then there's my ex Keith Seung. It's been almost a full year since the split. It's probably a cliché thing to do but I worry about him sometimes. Like is he eating right, getting enough sleep, or is he overworking himself. There have been some days where I wanted to call him but I no longer had his number. Even if I did then Keith has either blocked my number or his voice mail would answer for him. 

The split must've been real bad if Keith’s brother, Shiro, wanted to come to my house for a ‘chat’. Don't get it wrong, Shiro and I are good friends but we don't see each other as much anymore and if we did then it's small talks about catching up. I don't think he realizes, but there is a hint of disgust in his voice and eyes that makes me want to cut the conversation very short and keep things at arm's length away. I truly don't blame Shiro if he hates me. What I did to his brother was unforgivable and even I myself have regretted the way I made Keith feel that day. 

I haven't told Pidge about what happened between Keith and I. If Pidge was to find out what exactly happened then I wouldn't hear the end of it or they would drop contact of me like they dropped contact with Markus. Quick and simple. They would even act like the person never existed in their life.

When I told Hunk about what happened he legit body slammed me to the ground. Then he started crying. I was crushed under the sheer weight of shame but I couldn't bring myself to cry properly. Hunk had gone off at me about how much he loved the both of us (Keith personally), and how much of a blessing it was to see the both of us in love. Then he rambles about how bad I fucked up because on multiple occasions Keith had came up to him to tell him that I was being distant with him and sometimes, in tears, thinks that I didn't love him any more. At that point my vision have blurred out and the large drops of tears have rapidly started to cascade down my face. I knew I fucked up, but I didn't know it was that bad. 

Throughout that year I tried looking for him. Knowing Keith, for the four short years that I’ve known him, he knows how to disappear. Even all of his classes that he took with me, he has disappeared without a trace. After a year of hiding, there have been sightings of Keith. It is just a matter of walking up to him and actually apologizing about what I have done, but it had been my cowardliness that kept me back. Even if I manage to walk up to him, he’d probably kick me in the face or do some kind of fight move that involves my face, abdomen, or my groin.

I arrived at Hunk’s place with ten minutes to spare. I began to walk up to his apartment when my phone started to buzz. It was strange because the number wasn’t any of the ones that I memorized. It read out as an unknown number. Literally. I touched the green circle to answer.

“Hello,” I asked.

“PLEASE HELP ME, KEITH ISN'T’ RESPONDING TO HIS INHALER AND HE IS BLEEDING OUT AND I CAN’T STO-.” The voice was sobbing into the line before the call cut short. It sent chills down my spine because of three things. One, the crying caller called out Keith’s name. It isn’t something to be spooked about because there could be multiple people named Keith. Two, Keith has chronic asthma. I was the one who made him very conscious about having his inhaler on him at all times. While we were dating, I would put an emergency kit in the glove compartment of both cars. Going back to my point, again, there could be millions of Keith with asthma. Which brings me to thing three, that unmistakably sounded like my voice. Why do I know the sound of my own voice? Who knows, the repetitious way of making the perfect voicemail answer could be it. I was thinking that it could be a prank call, but the voice sounded too frantic. By the time I had summed up all of my theories about the call and walked up four flights of stairs, I was in front of 478, Hunk’s flat. I began to knock when my phone went off again. This time it was Hunk. 

“Lance, where are you?” Hunk asked “I got to go, class starts in like five minutes for me.”

“I’m right in front of your door.” I replied

“If you were, then I would be looking at you right now,” There was a pause. “Which I’m not.”

“Wait...” I looked at my recent messages of Hunk to see that he had sent me a change of address. 

“Don’t tell me that you went to my old address? Lance?” I groaned in the receiver “My dude how did you forget, you were even helping me move into the new place!?”

“Sorry Hunk, I got the places mixed up. As soon as I get there, I'll take you to class.”

“Fine, you still owe me.” I hung up and started to curse at the door. How did I forget that he moved, and I helped him move too. The problem is that he's across town and I’m passing right in front of the university building that Hunk is supposed to be in. It takes at least twenty to thirty minutes to get to his flat without traffic. It would be less if I ignored some of the traffic laws. 

As soon as I raced outside the building, I jumped in my car and zoomed off. ‘Shit’, I thought. This is adding more into my shit month. I had sped through at least five red lights. I was glad that the traffic and transit police for the light rail had not made their way to see my car zoom at over 90 miles per hours down the street. I really don’t have the money to pay off a speeding ticket at the moment. 

About 10 minutes into my great escape to Hunk’s flat, my eyes laid upon some chick with platinum hair that was trying to reach the ground but not trying hard enough. Her bronzed skin was decorated with multiple gold cuffs and rings. She straight up looked like the gods have hand picked her and crafted her carefully to become a goddess here on Earth. We locked eyes that felt like ages before she pointed her finger towards me. I followed her finger to realize that I was in the wrong lane. I veered off before I made a head on collision with a small Honda and came to a full stop. I took a glimpse at my mirrors to see that she had disappeared from the spot that she was standing. I then looked out my car myself to see the empty spot. Like she wasn't there in the first place. I slouched back in my seat and ran my fingers through my hair before speeding off again to Hunk’s. I’m probably losing my mind about seeing chicks like that in the middle of the sidewalk.

“How can this month get any worse than it is?” I shouted. On cue, the sky flashed a soft pink for a few seconds before settling back to a soft blue. It legit felt like the gods had just given me the Rihanna winking GIF. They probably had said ‘Your wish is my command’ or something in that line of thought. 

“What the he-” I began but I was cut off and thrown away by the frantic car horn. I looked in front of me to see that I have again veered to the wrong side. I will not be able to veer to the right side in time. I slammed the brakes and prayed to all the gods to answer my pleas to not hit this car. 

The gods did not, however, answer my pleas.

It felt like the crash was taking its time to inflict the most damage for both the drivers and cars. My airbag collided with my chest. The windshield had shattered into the small pieces of mosaic glasses before teaming up with the other loose items in the car to slash my face and arms. I felt the wind finding its way out of my body as it surged forward before everything went dark. 

I woke up to the sound of wheezing. The world was spinning and ready to knock me out again, but I needed to get to the source of that breathing sound. I searched for my phone through the rubble of the windshields of the passenger seat. Once my phone was in my hand, I quickly shoved it in my jacket before figuring a way to get out. I was wondering why I haven't felt any pain from my imminent injuries when it came to me all at once and I regret making a thought about the pain. My arms was forcing me to stop, my back was yelling at me to either move or stay, and my damn head and neck was screaming at me to stay and relax. 

I took a deep breath and began to work myself out of the car via windshield. I ignored the blinding pain as I pushed through. I managed to struggle out and land shoulder first to the asphalt with new exploding pain. While I struggled to get up from the ground, I examined the crash. I can say that it was a nasty crash with both windshields and front parts of the crash were damaged beyond repair. It looked liked an accordion from the middle. The red car I hit was no better then mine. In fact, it looks worse, both of the car’s mirrors and windows are gone. I began to limp towards it when I realized the model. It was the same Mustang Shelby like mine but with red and black colors. Limping to the back of the car,the license plate was KOG-2N3. Kerberos Plates

Red car, 

License Plate number KOG-2N3, 

The wheezing in the driver's seat.

By the time I got to the driver's seat, Keith was trying to get out of the car. 

I’ve gotten into a car crash with my ex.

I’ve gotten into a car crash with Keith Seung.

I’VE GOTTEN INTO A CAR CRASH WITH MY EX, KEITH SEUNG. 

I couldn't breathe for what felt like ages. Everything is spinning violently, but I need to stay here with him. Even my knees stopped cooperating with me. My legs felt like dead weights as I dragged them to Keith’s car. I struggled to pulled the car door open for Keith. It worked a little too well because I had popped the driver’s door out of its hinges and Keith had spilled out of the car with a hard slap to the ground hip first. He gives out a harsh hiss and winces as he began to rise up, but stops when he clutches his side. I immediately crouch to him and held his head in my arms. Keith face had contorted in pain while there was a large gash above his eyebrow that continued to steadily spill out blood. We had a running joke about the ‘cradling in my arms’ and I was tempted to joke about it but this wasn’t the time. 

“Keith? Can you hear me?” I asked him. I never seen his eyes widen so much in the four years that I knew him. The surprised look in his face is worrying so is the frantic eyes swishing around so fast in my life. He was paler than his usual skin color and he was clammy at sight. It either he’s shocked to see me here with him or shocked that I was the one that hit him. With a wheeze, his expression quickly changed of anger. It looks like he’s still bitter.

“why are you here?” wheeze “why are you-” wheeze “all effed up?” wheeze “were you tHE” wheeze “ONE WHO” wheeze “CRASHED” wheeze “INTO ME!?” wheeze. I’m surprised that he even had the energy to yell at me. 

“Keith, I know that I'm the last person you want to see, hell even help you,” With a wheeze, Keith moved his face away from me. He made another wheeze at me, but it was an angry one. “but I need you to help me out here. Can you do that?” He gave me no response but a cough and a quickened breath. That’s probably a yes. I began to take off my jacket so that Keith can wear it for now. It took awhile because of him struggling and such. When I got the other hand to slip through the other sleeve, I took notice of the Swiss army knife in his hip and a large shard of glass in his side. 

“My god Keith...” I can feel myself panicking. My hands began to tremble and tears were trickling. Breathe, I told myself. It took at least five breath before I could address Keith’s current state. Well, without being a blubbering mess. I look at Keith once more to see that he is glaring at me. 

“Keith do you have any towels or blankets?” I asked him.

“I” wheeze “don’t know” Okay he’s being difficult. I can manage with that. 

“Do you at least know where did you put your asthma kit?”

“I don’t” wheeze “know, ask-”

“Look, do you want my help or not, because you look perfectly fine bleeding out here.” He wheezes again but it became a full coughing fit. His hands raced to his chest and mouth and held on to dear life as he rises up into a sitting position, struggling to breathe. His lips looked a tinted hue of blue. Shit, if I don't act NOW, then Keith would die because his airways panicked and started to close up on him.

“Keith,” I began to pat and rub his back. “Please, where is your asthma kit?” I asked again with a pleading voice. I really didn't want him to die on me, not until I apologize to him.

“glove” gasp “compartment.” He struggled out.

“What about the towels or blanket, just anything to stop the bleeding?”  


“trunk”

I put him up so that he was sitting against his damaged car. I entered through the driver’s seat and into the passenger seat. The glove compartment was jammed into the passenger's seat. I looked behind me to see the blue towels conveniently scattered on the back seat. That solves one thing. I reached and got the towels and pain blossom out of my shoulder again. I hissed and came out of the car with the towels. I bent down to Keith to see that he was still holding out. I'm glad to see that Keith was still a fighter even when it came to this. The sheer will of determination is still burning within him.

“I got the towels but the glove compartment is jammed into the passenger seat. I'm going to address your wounds okay.” Keith gave me a painful nod and a wheeze. I pushed my jacket aside to see the to foreign objects lodged into his side. I began to realize that Keith was wearing the same lacy white dress that I brought him a little over a year ago for his birthday. It didn’t matter as of right now but it was a small thought that popped up. 

“I'm going to remove the two objects from your side, can you bear with me.” Keith nods again. I put my hand on the knife and slowly pulled it out. I heard the sharp cry from Keith. He grasped on to anything he could get a hold of and his hand grabs hold to my arms. The small ‘I'm sorry’ slips out. Once the first item was out, I pressed the towel to make the bleeding stop. I make my way to the second one, but a hand was placed on mine. 

“No” gasp “more” gasp “please” Keith gasped out. The pain in his eyes showed that it was too much, but it was the last one and it looks like it was the one that was causing him the most pain.

“You will feel a lot better, I promise” I told him. I get a firm grip on the large glass and pulled it out. There was a death grip on my arm, tears spilling out of his violet eyes, and a screech of pain. The moment I got the glass out, I fling it out of my peripheral view of sight and pressed the towel to the wound. I told him to keep pressing the towel against the wound while I get the asthma kit. I rush back into the car and forgot all about the glove compartment situation

“FUCK!” I screamed out. The only way to get to it is to pull the seat back to get to the glove compartment. A single thought ran across my head. I may have a kit in my car. I barely clean out my car and there is a medium to a high chance that it could still be there. The problem is which route to take. I can still hear the wheezes and gasps from Keith from inside the car. It was good because I still have a bit more time. It would take me precious minutes to even pry the door open but a second for me to hop again through the windshield and to my glove compartment. To my car it was. I climbed out of Keith's car and limped towards my car.

“Hang on for me okay Keith, I'm coming right back yeah?” I walked quickly to my car and hopped into the windshield. I overestimated the leap and hopped over the target. The moment I did that and landed between the dashboard and the chair, pain exploded from my back and waist to my head. I gave out a shout of pain before going back to the task at hand. I could hear the wheezes quicken. He’s probably laughing at me for the flop. I disregard it as I opened my compartment and saw the neon box with the darken words of ‘EMERGENCY ASTHMA KIT’ 

“SCORE ONE FOR GONZALEZ,” I screamed out. There was no wheeze. It was silent with faint sounds of a gasp. “Keith?” I called out. I slid off the car and hopped towards Keith to see him already standing up but hunched over as if he was gathering all of the air into his mouth just for it to forcefully go down the tightening air ways. The towel was soaked in red and laid on the floor.

“Woah, woah, woah. Keith you need to sit down.” I told him. He was leaning up on his car with his hands over his knees. His neck was straining to get at gulp of air. Sweat beads were forming on his head and arms. Keith’s eyes were half lidded and by the looks of it, he is about to collapse from the lack of oxygen getting to his lungs. 

I was guiding him to a sitting position when I felt a sticky, moist feeling on his side. I look down to see the phone-sized wound from the glass that I took out from his side earlier, the cut was just stupidly deep. The knife wound wasn't as deep as the glass wound but they both are serious wounds. I didn't really realize how bad Keith was until now. The laced dress that Keith had on was torn and drenched in his favorite color. His face was cut up and somehow Keith was barefoot and bleeding from where all of the windshield had splashed on him. The blood continues to color the dress and some parts of my jacket red.

“Good god,” I gasped out. Keith was never the one to express all of his emotions. Most of the time it was a mix of a few emotions. This, however, his face was contorted in all types of distress but the emotion he manages to project was the pure form of fear. His current struggle to breathe and kick me out of my reverie had put some shock back into me. I ripped opened the kit and began to put two and two together. I was panicking myself because I was trying to get the spacer and the chamber to click. I prayed for the two items to make a connecting sounds when it made a soft click. I placed the inhaler in the chamber I gave a quick look to Keith to see that he was slowing closing his eyes.

“HEY, MÍRAME” I gave out multiple slaps and he becomes alert and ready to punch the shit out of me for the rapid slaps to the face. “Stay with me okay? I have it ready so let's get you breathing properly” I told him. I instructed him to breathe when I gave the inhaler four pumps. I repeated this at least five times to see that Keith was not responding to the inhaler. I didn’t realize that my vision became thick with tears until they began to drop. He wipes the tears from my eyes and began to speak in a hushed voice.

“Did you” gasp “call” gasp “9-1-1” Keith rasped out. That’s when I snapped. Oh sure, how could you forget to call the professionals to help my incompetent ass. I reached down to my phone and blindly dialed into the phone making sure that *67 was added before the call. 

“Hello?” The voice answer. The voice sounded like my own but I didn’t care.

“PLEASE HELP ME” I sobbed into the receiver. Keith had closed his eyes and I heard him fighting to breathe. It truly sounded like he lost the battle with his lungs. “KEITH ISN'T RESPONDING TO HIS INHALER” The second towel was steadily growing a darker shade from his side. That dress was mixture of the blood fighting the white and it was winning. Keith had looked paler by the second. “AND HE IS BLEEDING OUT AND I CAN’T STO-” The call ended on its own. 

The car's radio had began to play out something and it was steadily getting louder. The sky had flashed again another color. This time the pink had clashed furiously with the blue. The clouds have became more of a hard geometric design instead off its free form of fluffy and irregular shapes. I had put Keith in one of my arms while I took the largest shard of glass to arm myself. I have began to inch myself away from both the cars. There was no way I was going to die from some freaky faulting in the cars. Then the platinum haired women from before just appeared out of nowhere and just floating in front of us. I jumped backed with Keith and scooted away from her.

“What do you want?” I asked her. She looked at me in confusion and started to float closer to us.

“STAY BACK!” I pointed the glass to her. The glass had warped away from my hand and somewhere behind her.

“Goodness this was some crash.” She said. She takes a good long look at Keith. “Your friend is in bad shape.”

“No shit, Sherlock” I rebutted. I was thinking that it wasn’t the greatest time to start fights with a floating woman but it couldn’t think straight at the moment. The damn song from the car became louder and there was a dull pain in my head. It was growing every time the song became louder and then the pain became blinding and disorienting. I didn't feel the asphalt anymore or Keith in my arms.

“KEITH?” I look to my right to see him too floating. We became encased in a force field. I began to bang the sphere to somehow get us out.

The song was too loud and I recognized the lyrics of the song. It was replaying the chorus the entire time they became alive. 

 

**Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**

The women walks to our orb and mumbles something unintelligible to Keith. For a glimpse of a second, he nods but barely before slumping into a fetal position in my arms clenching the damp towel to his side.

“Hey, Keith, can you hear me?” No response. He began to look strangled, like he was gripping on to the last bits of his life with an iron hand. I began to shake him a bit. “Keith?” Still no response. The woman turns to me.

“Lance Gonzales of Cuba?” 

“Yes?” I frowned 

“Interesting. This would be fun to watch.” She said as she starts to walk away from us, but the orb was tagging along.

 

**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

“Hey. HEY!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US? LET US OUT OF HERE! HE IS DYING!” I gave out a vicious glare to the platinum haired woman. My fists are pounding relentlessly on the orb, with sheer hope that it would shatter so I can get out with Keith. 

“I’ll explain everything when we get there.” She said. I continued to bang the orb until electricity shocks my hand. I was flung back to a sitting position while grasping my arm. “Do you know how annoying that is? If you was to keep at it then I don’t think you or your friend will last in there. I suggest you keep quiet and patient in there. My eyes widen, I poked the orb to see if she was lying just to get another jolt of electricity. I heard a small whimper from Keith. A small “I told you so” comes out of her. I sat still for the remainder of the walk

 

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

We were in a small clearing in front of a power line. I started to look around to see if there was anybody insight that was seeing this so that I can call out.

“There is nobody but you and me Lance.” She said. I was about to give her a witty comment when the sky crackles into the same pink and geometric sky, but this time it felt different. The winds began to blow angrily, geometric clouds began to dance viciously into a circle, and the sun had lashed out its last bits of sunlight enclosing us into a long wall of its now purple rays. The platinum haired woman had now a long star-decorated staff in her hand. She points the staff towards us and all of us began to rise including the woman. 

“Take the both of them to the Balmerian Caves. I'll tend to the both of them there.” The woman spoke to the orb. The orb began to shield us from the woman and started to vibrate. I tried to clutch onto Keith but his skin was smoking and had burnt me. 

 

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

The orb had had a wall between us. The orb began to spin violently and brightened as I bang the wall between us. Then the orb shatters with the help of the star-decorated staff and Keith was flung in the opposite direction of me. 

“KEITH” I screamed. I tried to reach out, to get at least the tail of the dress but I couldn't. I was flying at god-fearing speed to an unknown place and I can’t do anything about it. The pain in my head had given me its final lashing before leaving me breathless. The light had left me only for darkness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting this chapter now because i won't have time during this week to actually post it (well you know: school work, newspaper editor and PROM [if you guys want, I'll post what I wore to prom on my blog]). 
> 
> Enjoy

It was the inconsistent sounds of water that had awaken me. It was all dark when my eyes tried to adjust their focus to any light it can find. It was the splitting pain of my head that brought back my full attention. I can feel all of the gravel, rocks, and sand that had been littered beneath me. As I began to get up, the pain from my chest and abdomen blossomed violently. It took the breath away from my aching lungs.

“Okay, that’s not going to work out” I wheezed out, but I can’t lay here all day. I begun again to rise up to at least a sitting position. After three tries and a pep talk, I managed to not only sit up but to stand up as well. Gave myself a pat on the back before holding my ribs. I begun to explore the cave by slowly walking around in the dark. It took me at least ten minutes of wandering to realize that I had my phone. I reached down into my jacket... Where is my jacket? I got my phone from my pants and basically opened the flash and gave out a gasp of surprise.

The cave was sprinkled with these blue crystals. The sizes ranged from dimmed sized diamonds to the size of a small fighter jet crystal. They grew from above my head and below me. It was like I stumbled upon a diamond mine, but it doesn't look like it's diamonds. The crystals have an unnatural glow to them, like they are alive. I turned off the flashlight from the phone and followed the crystal road. I began to see a bit of sunlight when I saw the platinum haired woman. Then everything was starting to come back to me. The crash, blood, and Keith. Oh god Keith. My pace has quickened towards her. By the time I got to her she floated up to a cliff.

“Hey, You, what’s your name?” I asked her

“My name is Allura. Goddess of love. Mother of the Universe. Its surprising that the water god does not remember my name or my face or the fire god.” She questioned

“Allegra? Wait what are you talking about? Am I some type of god? Since when?” I questioned. Her eyes widen in surprised. There was a pause then her face contorted in horror. 

“I have said too much.”

“What do you mean that you said too much” Her eyebrow pricked up in annoyance. It’s funny cause I’m trying to getting some information. “Allegra, would you enlighten me as to what’s going on?”

“apparently you and your significant other aren’t supposed to know about that just yet. The seven of us have agreed to it.”

“Agreed to what?”

“An. Agreement. Stop. Asking. Me. Questions.”

“Wait what are you talking about. Allegra wha-”

“MY NAME IS ALLURA” The cave shook and some of the crystal began to fall. “YOU WILL RESPECT ME, EVEN IF YOU ARE A HUMAN.”

“Okay, Okay, Okay.” I let the last one stretch out to it fullest. “Can you please tell me as to why you have brought me here into a barely lit cave with-” I walked over to one of the crystals and poked the tip. Then I started to bleed very slowly from my tiny wound. I walked back to her. “Freakishly sharp crystals hovering over my head?”

“This is the Balmerian Caves. Where its crystals are used by the gods for various things like the lights that you see here. They can also replenish a person’s life force and injuries. When you pricked your finger on the crystal, it-”

“Began to heal me.” I finished her sentence. I realized that my ribs were no longer screaming at me to calm down and my head ceased from all the pain. I gave a quick look at my finger to see that the small cut vanished.

“Yes. I’m not sure about the side effects of the crystals for a human. I’ll have Coran get on to th-.”

“CORAN IS A GOD. SINCE WHEN THE HELL WAS THIS!?” I can feel the mind fuckery that is coming out of my mouth. Allura had begun to swear between her lips. The only thing I could make out was “fuck my life...” before mumbling in a different tongue. I was tempted to say something about that line, but the little scene that she made a few minutes before makes me question my judgement.

“Wait, you are dating Shiro... DOES THAT MEAN THAT HE’S A GOD TOO?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” The more I was ‘connecting the dots’ the more frustrated the love goddess was getting.

“You are an intelligent man, but none of information that was said is of importance as of now” She called out to me. Oh great, she can hear my every thought. “I can still hear you” GREAT ALLURA, JUST FUCKING GREAT. She gave me a twitch of annoyance before composing herself in.

“THE reason as to why you are here...” Finally some answers. “Five of the seven gods have declared of the discourse of your significant other. You have caused grief and a great injustice to the other person.” My eyes wanted to pop out and run away from the growing situation. My heart had dropped to the feet. My stomach began doing its laps around my body. I slowly feel myself becoming sick with fear.

“Wait.. what?” 

“Come on Lance, I though that you were smarter than this.” Said this all too familiar voice. My head made the quickest turn the right to see Keith. He made a fleeting face of shock for my neck before going back to the scowl. He was just sitting there on a crystal like throne favoring his injuries by leaning towards the arm rest.. From the looks of it he was of the same height as Allura. The crystal throne began to move down slowly. By the time it got down from the high cliff, Allura had floated down to where I was, but stood at least ten yards away from both Keith and I. Hell, Keith was the same distance from where Allura and I stood.

“We’re being punished for your fuck up.” He sneered. I started to pray that this wasn’t some kind of sick joke that my mind was playing. I began to pinch myself but the goddess had stop me.

“This is reality Lance. One that you won’t be able to get out of so easily.” The platinum hair goddess spoke. Allura began to float about with her decorated staff and pointed it towards me with a purple imminent glowing death ball. “Lance Gonzalez of Cuba, state your name, and the sin you hath committed unto the both of us so that your judgement will be made known.

“There is no need to say my name because you already sa-” I didn’t finish my sentence. The pain that I received prior to coming here has returned and it was worse than it initially was. I collapsed to the floor, clutching my ribs and shoulder. After a few seconds, the pain subsided and I was able to get up.

“I had said that the crystals may have some side effects for a mere human. One being able to control pain. The crystal people had temporarily allowed me to play around with the crystals. I suggest that you pay me respect, Lance” There was a deadly flicker in her eyes.

“Ugh, Alright. The names’ Lance Gonzales, and I don’t know the sin that I’ve committed?” Probably by me being confused can somehow diffuse the increasing tension within the cave. I began to pant a little because of it. Allura looks unimpressed and Keith was staring at me like I lost every fucking marble from the jar and some parts of my mind. Allura had probably said it before but nothing is popping up. I have a slight feeling about what this may be about, but I don’t want to believe that at all.

“Lance, did you forget about what happened or are you playing dumb?” it was Keith that spoke up. There was certain emotions behind it that weaved its way though his voice and I couldn’t put my finger on. 

“I have no idea was as to what is going on. As a matter of fact, why are you so calm? Do you know why we’re here? Why are you sitting on a chair like some kind of king? What the fuck is going on?”

“Lance, if you were ever paying attention to her she clearly said why we are here. You were probably too busy staring at her to listen.” he said in a sarcastic tone. It suddenly became too hot in here. I began to shake in anger and I can feel all of the regretful phrases and sentences sitting on my tongue, just waiting to jump out and tackle Keith. I took a deep breath and began to talk.

“You are right Keith, I wasn’t paying attention at all to her because I was too busy trying to figure out why THE FUCK ARE WE HERE.” 

“Lance, you may stop the act.” What? “You of all people should know why the both of you are here.” Allura spoke up. The space that was between the three of us has slowly became smaller. The both of them are now about six yards away from me.

“Thank you Allura for clearing up what not obvious in the light. Could you enlighten me about what is going on.” The goddess began to glow a furious pink and raised her staff at me. Before she could spit out some nasty curse at me (and I'll thank her for it) she was interrupted by the dark haired boy on the crystal throne.

“WE ARE HERE BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED A YEAR AGO. ARE YOU THAT FUCKING DENSE LANCE, OR YOU CHOSE TO FORGET IT ALL!” Keith yelled at me. It was all coming back to me now. The date, the location, and the memories were all rushing back to me. The worst of my fears have been brought to life. “SO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU FORGOT THAT SHIT? BULLSHIT!” 

“I do...”

“What did you say? Allura and I can’t seem to hear you mumbling over there.”

“I DO REMEMBER IT. ARE YOU STILL ANGRY ABOUT THAT!?” It was now all of those phases began to violently rip itself from my tongue and hurl itself towards Keith with malicious intent.

“SO I CAN’T BE ANGRY ABOUT WHAT **YOU** DID TO ME? FUCKING HILARIOUS.”

“SHUT UP! YOU KNEW THAT THIS RELATIONSHIP WASN’T GOING TO LAST, SO I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF TO MOVE ON.”

“BY CHEATING ON ME!? SO, TELL ME, HOW’S NYMA DOING? I HAVEN’T SEEN HER IN YOUR CAR FOR A WHILE.” Even Allura winced at that. It was a sore spot for me. Hell it still is a sore spot for me. It was after Keith and I had broke up, she texted me a full hour later saying that this relationship isn't going to work out. She never returned my calls or texts. Both of those events had hurt me and it still does to this day.

Keith gets up from the throne and limps towards me. He began to hiss with while tracking blood in each step. The throne begun to follow. As if he was about to collapse within the distance of the throne and I. Allura got closer too but as a referee. 

“WHAT DO YOU CARE ABO-”

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HER.”

“THEN WHAT’S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM.” Keith eyes widen with surprised and gives me a nasty look.

“THE MOMENT I CAME OUT, YOU DISAPPEARED FROM ME FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH.”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“IT WAS A SHOW STOPPER WHEN YOU HEARD THE PHRASE ‘I’M AN ASEXUAL’ WE HAVE BEEN DATING FOR AT LEAST TWO YEARS. YOU HAVE NOT ONCE ASKED ME ABOUT IT.”

“I’M PRETTY SURE THAT THE WORD ASEXUAL IS IT OWN DEFINITION. OR WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU?”

“YES, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MEAN.” Keith places a hand on his hip and beings to bounce. He does this for at least 30 seconds before wincing and falling back to the throne. I began to clench my hands to a fist and realize that there was a mouse sized crystal in my hand. I had forgotten that it was sitting in my hand. Keith was still in pain and was probably bleeding. My best bet was to fling the sharp object at him so his injuries would at least heal. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” Allura spoke up for the first time since our little scream-fest. Keith’s eyes widened and began to look towards my hands to see the crystal and see the shard. He looks back at me with new found anger in his eyes.

“Go on, I’m waiting on your explanation” he grits out of his teeth.

“I was thinking that since you are ace, it makes total sense that you don’t feel sexually attracted to anyone-” Keith gives a short nod and I continued “Also that means that you are sex repulsed and all that jazz.”

“That's where you are wrong. There are some asexuals that don’t like sex at all. There are some asexuals who prefer pizza over sex. There are asexuals that actually enjoy sex. You shouldn’t narrow the spectrum of asexuality like that.” I was appalled. Now that I’ve gotten myself together I began to bark.

“So where do you fall oh wise one?”

“Since now you asking, I am neutral. To put it into detail, It means that I can have sex but I have no strong feelings for it because there is no need. To dumb it down even further for you, it means that I don’t find sex disgusting or enjoyable. It’s in between with me.”

“Okay. Problem solved. We clearly have some communication issues and with a bit of talking we can solve anything.” The both of them looked at me like I lost a whole head and an arm.

“What do you mean ‘problem solved?’” He does the mock quotation mark. “Lance, you have been avoiding the one topic we needed to talk about this entire time. Nothing is solved.” Keith spoke with newfound anger in his voice.

“What topic do you want me to talk about? There is nothing to talk about.” I really don’t want to talk about it, but here comes the bull in the a china shop.

“I want to know why did you cheat on me?” Keith stood up once more and walked towards me. I wanted to walk back and stay within the same distance as before but I couldn't bring myself to move. So I stood there like an idiot and allowed the shorter male to walk up to me.

“And I have already told you that-”

“Bullshit and you know it Gonzales! I know deep down your brain isn’t in your pants. Tell me the reason ” It has been awhile since I heard my last name in that tone and in his voice.

“Like I said before to you, this relationship wasn’t going to last so I took it upon myself to find someone else” It felt weird saying this again. The sentence felt like it didn’t belong in this setting of time and in this situation. Like it had no business being there on the tip of my tongue and rolling off my lips. Keith on the other hand looked like the sentence took the time to stab him. Slowly and painfully.

“And I will say this again too, why did you cheat on me?” There it was. Uncertainty. It fogged up my head and my eyes and I chose to stay like this until the shorter boy spoke up. “Did you even love me for the two years I been with you? ”I never heard his voice sound so torn and broken down before. It felt like knives going down and through my ears.

“Yes I did and you kno-”

“Then WHY?”

“BECAUSE I BEGAN TO DOUBT.” Everything was silent. There was not a single sound in the cave. Allura had stayed her within her respective space while Keith stood at arms length. “I was beginning to doubt myself and the relationship that we were in. I felt that I wasn’t doing enough for you. It got to the point that couldn’t see past this relationship, where it looked so bright before it turned all dark and dreary. I began doubting that you even liked me. So there’s your damn answer.” I didn’t realize that the shorter boy closed the gap. He began to really look at me to see the bullshit in my truth. When he deem none, he began.

“Let me tell you something that will probaby won’t sink into you hard-headed ass. The gods KNOW that we are both some stubborn ass idiots” Keith begins to poke at my chest. He does this repeatedly like he wants me to engrave these angry touches to memory. “I don’t know what gave you the notion that I didn’t like you. We have been in this relationship for two years. TWO YEARS, LANCE.” Now the pokes turned to pounding. If this was to continue, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep up with this. 

“It doesn't matter Keith, we went our separate ways for a year. Why do you care now? It’s not like you’ve been keeping tabs on me or better yet talked to me about it.” Then he really looks at me. I began to guess all of the emotions that bombarded his face in one go. The first one that I saw was shock, then anger, and the last one...sorrow. He pushes me weakly but I stumble back. I could feel the onslaught of tears that was on the verge of cascading everything that I shed on that day but I held it back with sheer will power.

“Lance, ask me how long it took for me to get over you.” The pushing had stopped for a moment. I had to tell myself to calm down long enough to give him an answer without going an octave higher then my voice.

“Ke-” The dark haired boy shoved me hard and I lost my stance, falling ass flat to the ground. I tried to get up but Keith pushes me back down and then he straddles me.

“ASK ME, BECAUSE YOU DON’T KNOW ALL OF THE TEARS I HAD SHED FOR YOUR ASS. IT TOOK SO MUCH TIME AND HERE IS THE FUCKING KICKER, I’M STILL NOT OVER YOUR DUMBASS. LANCE I LOVED YOU SO DAMN MUCH.” Keith sobs it all out. “I STILL HAVEN’T GOTTEN OVER YOU BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU. EVEN SHIRO WANTED TO KICK YOUR ASS THE SECOND I TOLD HIM WHAT YOU DID TO ME. I HAD TO HOLD HIM BACK. I had to drop out of college because of you.” In that moment I began to let the tears leak out. “L-Lance, you hurt me so damn bad to the extent that this-” He points to his large cuts from the accident “Is nothing compared to what you’ve done to me.” I want sobbing at this point. I couldn’t keep it all in anymore. I kept saying to myself that I fucked up. I always underestimated how bad the outcome would be. I covered my face in my hands and sobbed out all but nonsense. I felt the weight being lifted from my waist and uncovered on hand to see that Keith was suspended in the air and placed back onto the throne. Then there was a small flicker of a glow from his side before disappearing from the naked eye. Allura had put herself between us and began to speak up for the first time since we started.

“Now that your sin has been brought to light, Keith Seung of South Korea, what is your means of action?” She asked. 

“I don’t want to see him anymore let alone to be in the same room with Lance. I wish to be alone.” Keith spoke. There was still tears rapidly streaming down his face. I so desperately wanted to wipe them away but I couldn’t even get up.

“Is that your last request?” Keith nodded. “So be it.” She flicks her hand and the throne begins to vibrate. Keith’s eyes widens with fear, he didn’t get a chance to scream out before the crystal throne moves back in blinding speed. Right before I could scream out his name one last time.

“Lance Gonzales of Cuba?” I nodded. I felt being picked up from my feet. “You are to find him.” She points to the direction of the trail that the throne has made. I wanted to give Allura one last look before jogging along the path but she disappeared from where she stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the sexually comment that Keith makes: This is what I sometimes go though in my life. There is some days where I walk around just happy with the way I am and there are some days where I'm not. There was a day where somebody had asked me about this particular topic. I explained it as much as I could without realizing how this person intentions were. Then I was blasted for lying about being who I am. So I vented myself though him. I could of been a lot darker then the way it is written, but don't think I could bring myself to write it. 
> 
> Until the next update.  
> ~Kola/Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you have enjoyed this fic. I was thinking about doing multiple spin-offs to this au. If anything please talk (or scream) at me [here](https://stop-klancing-around.tumblr.com/)


End file.
